Vicky X Rodney Support
Characters Rodney McNaughton © Zilver_Hawk Vicky Walia © HeartOfPinkSol Support 'Support Level C' Rodney: Ehehehe... Looks like it's my lucky day! Vicky: Woah. Look at those girls! Rodney: Yeah...wait a minute. What do you think you're doing? Vicky: Looking at these fascinating girls, I mean look at them...HOTT. Wait! What are you doing?! Rodney: Looking at you looking at them... Don't you think they're a little old for you? Vicky: Don't you think they are too pretty for you? Rodney: Nice comeback, kid. Say it again and you'll wake up robbed cold in the middle of nowhere Vicky: Oh really? I'd like to see you try. Rodney: The thing is...you'll never see it coming. You'll just wake up asking yourself, "Why didn't I listen to Mr. Rodney?" Vicky: HA. Your name is Rodney?! HAHA. Nice name. No girl would fall for a guy with THAT name. Rodney: For your information, people remember my name and run. Like you should be, kid. I'm sure yours is better? Vicky: Vicky Walia is not a puss. That is one thing for sure. I don't run from people who think they are big, when they aren't. And, yes. My name is way better than Rodney. Rodney: *cough* Girls name... *cough* Whatever you say kid. At least I'm old enough to go into the tavern with them. Vicky: Who says I can't go in a tavern? With my money, I can go anywhere. I hope you know what money is, cause I bet you got NONE! Rodney: *sigh* I guess you're right. *pats on the shoulder* Well... See ya' later! *runs off* Sucker. Vicky: Oh yeah. I showed him right! Now...back to those ladies. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B Rodney: Wow...that guy was loaded. Ehehehe. He showed me? Yeah right. Can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out he's broke. Vicky: Oh god. It is that fake boy. This should be fun. Rodney: Oh great... Buzz off kid. You're not tall enough to ride this ride. Vicky: Ha. Nice comback, fake. For your information, I can do whatever I want, wherever I want, and whenever I want. Meaning, you cannot tell me what to do. Rodney: There's this law of life that I've discovered... The big fish eats the little fish, etcetera. I wouldn't mess with me unless you want to get eaten. Vicky: Looks like someone hasn't read the fable, The Lion and the Mouse. Who knows I might save your life one day? Rodney: *laughs* Ow...oh that's a good one. I haven't laughed like that in a while. The day you save my life, is the day I...I take you out for drinks. Vicky: Okay fine. We'll see about that. Let's call it a deal? Rodney: Alright, Kid. You've got yourself a deal. But what do I get if I save your life? Vicky: Money. Name the price. Rodney: Hm...I'll have to sleep on that. But trust me, I'll come up with a price. You've got yourself a deal. Shake on it. Vicky: Deal.*shakes hand* Rodney: I best be off then. Heh... Try not to get into any trouble too soon. I'm busy tonight. *leaves* Vicky: Yeah we'll see about me getting in trouble or not. *leaves* End of Support B ' 'Support Level A Rodney: Huff...huff... Crap. Those guys almost got me that time. Vicky: *misses an attack* Crap! That was close! These guys are hard! *looks around* Wait a second...Isn't that Rodney? Rodney: Hey Kid! Get out of here! These guy will run you through! Vicky: Don't worry about it. I can easily evade their attacks. Rodney: Well the thing is...I may have made them a little mad... Heh heh... Ah, good times. Yikes! *ducks* I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here! Vicky: Ha. Fine! Run! Coward! I'll take care of them. Rodney: *sigh* Why can't I just leave the kid and run... You've got some real guts Kid! Vicky: Heh. I know. Why are you still here? Aren't you going to go run away? Rodney: I would...but then you'll die and I'll have to feel guilty. I don't need that on my chest right now. Vicky: Ha. Would you feel really guilty or upset because you won't be able to win my money? Rodney: Eh...both. You really should learn to mind your own business. It'll get you killed on of these days. Vicky: Yeah. Yeah. I don't need any lectures in the middle of the battlefield. Rodney: Hey! I'll lecture you when I feel like it. *ducks* Whoa...so...does this mean I owe you drinks or what? Vicky: You aren't really saving my life. Rodney: *mumbles* You don't know the half of it... *louder* Well, if you say so. Heh. Look at those guys run! So long suckers! Vicky: I know right! Cowards! They are worse than you. Rodney: *smack* I'm not a coward. I'm smart enough to live another day. Vicky: Psh. You wish....*a man creeps behind Rodney with a sword* RODNEY! WATCH OUT! *pushes Rodney out of the way* Rodney: Hey! Watch it Kid! That...hurt-Are you okay?! Vicky: I think so. Ow. My arm hurts. *glances at bleeding arm.* Sorry about pushing you too hard. Rodney: Come on. *lifts up* I know how to fix that. Vicky: Really? You do? Ow. It hurts so bad. Oh man. This scar looks bad, I hope it wasn't a poision sword.. Rodney: Naw. If it was poison, you'd be screaming by now. *chuckles* Told ya' to be careful. Here. Let me patch ya' up. Vicky: Hey. Thanks. You know. You did save my life, I mean my cut would've gotten infected if it weren't for you. Rodney: Eh, don't mention it. I never did think I'd hear the word 'thanks' out of your mouth. Vicky: I'm not that bad of a guy. I would've expected to hear a thanks for your mouth. Rodney: Eh...ah... *flinches* Thanks... Hm. Didn't hurt half as much as I thought it would. Vicky: See that wasn't so bad. *grins* Oh yeah. You owe me drinks. Rodney: And you owe me 1000 gold. *smirk* Vicky: 1000 Gold?! Boy! Why not 3000 Gold? Rodney: That wasn't worth 3000! You didn't even cry! Vicky: I never cry. *a memory pops in his head* Yeah. I n-never cry. Not even in your dreams. Rodney: Riiiiight. Well if you're done, let's get down to the tavern and I'll promise myself that you'll stay out of my dreams. Heh. Vicky: Okay. Let's go. I'll have your money by tomorrow. Rodney: You'd better or I'll carry through with my promise from before. *chuckles* Vicky : Yeah. Don't worry about it. I may have some gold here, it is probably some where in the thousands. I can give you how much I have now, and I'll give you the rest later. *digs into pocket and grabs gold* Rodney: You're alright kid. I may just have to keep you around. Vicky: Heh. You know I'm not a kid..right? Rodney: Sure you aren't. Keep thinking that Kid. Vicky. I'm 19, man. That is definitely not a kid number. Rodney: Nineteen? Yeah, you're a man alright. *rolls eyes* You've got a ways to go, unless, of course, that wound kills you first. Hm...I may have been mistaken about it before. *smirks* Vicky: Hey! If it kills me..I'm soooo blaming you for it! Heh. I said my age. What's yours? Rodney: Hm...how about I tell you when I die? That sound good? Vicky: Nah. That isn't good enough. Aw. Is somebody too old to reveal their age? Rodney: Old? Me? I'm in my prime! I just like the aura of mystery. You're lucky to know my name. Vicky: Heh. Everybody should know my name because one day everyone will be screaming it.*grins* Rodney: You're pretty funny. Part of my can't wait to see you slobbering drunk. Heh. Vicky: Yeah. I'm sure that is going to happen. May we can have a contest? Who can drink the most drinks? Rodney: Only if you beat me there! *runs off* Vicky: I'll win! *runs toward Rodney* 'End of Support A '